Los hermanos aura, la desgracia de la humanidad
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Nada me pertenece, esto tendra mucha sangre y muerte.


Dos figuras estaban caminando por ese bar, llevaban capas negras que les cubrían todo el cuerpo, sin embargo, una era mas grande que la otra.

Ambos pares de ojos viajaron examinando el lugar, había personas bebiendo, otras ya emborrachadas, y otras haciendo el "Acto de amor".

Ninguno de los encapuchados se inmuto al ver esas asquerosidades de los humanos, siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la mesa donde se sentaron en los asientos, una "Mesera", si le puede llamar así, por su traje tan revelador, los atendió.

-¿Qué puedo servirles? -dijo coqueta-

-Quisiéramos la bebida "Especial" -dijo una voz masculina, el encapuchado mayor-

La mujer ensancho sus ojos para luego sonreír descaradamente.

-Por supuesto, síganme -dijo comenzando a caminar mientras contonea sus caderas-

Los dos encapuchados se levantaron y siguieron a la mujer, llegaron a una puerta de metal reforzada, ella la abrió por un escáner, y pasaron.

Al entrar caminaron por un pasillo oscuro hasta llegar a otra puerta que la mujer abrió con una llave, y entraron.

Cuando pasaron la puerta sus ojos vieron algo sumamente repugnante.

Había hombres, mujeres, y muchos tipos de Pokemon, pero lo que era repugnante es que las personas estaban utilizando a los Pokemon como si fueran herramientas para el placer.

Los encapuchados pasaron por ahí escuchando los gritos de dolor de los Pokemon, sin embargo para las personas eran gritos de placer.

- **Hermano este lugar me repugna** -dijo una voz femenina en la mente del mayor-

- **Lo se, a mi también, pero si seguimos el plan todo acabara** -respondió telepáticamente a su hermana-

La mujer seguía caminando hasta que llego a un mostrador y se puso del otro lado los hermanos se sentaron en los bancos que había en frente de este.

-Aquí hay de mucha variedad, tipos y tamaños, elijan el que gusten, y no se preocupen por si escapan, los collares electrónicos evitan eso -dijo apuntando a los collares que tenían todos los Pokemon-

-Buscamos a uno "Sin uso" -remarco-

La mujer le sonrió coqueta al hombre.

-Eso costara un poco mas -dijo con una sonrisa lasciva-

-El dinero no es problema -respondió el hombre sin quitar su seriedad-

La mujer no quito su sonrisa mientras sacaba una hoja de debajo del mostrador y la dejaba en la mesa.

-Elige el que gustes -dijo coqueta mientras se iba a atender a otro cliente-

Los hermanos vieron atentamente la hoja en frente de ellos viendo a todos los Pokemon en las imágenes, hasta que el hombre vio al que buscaba.

Llamo la atención de la "Camarera" y apunto a la imagen de la hoja.

La mujer ensancho sus ojos, nadie quería ese pues costaba bastante, pero al ver que el hombre pagaba todo lo requerido no se quejo.

-Veo que tienes gustos altos querido -dijo lamiéndose los labios pero el hombre ni se inmuto-

La mujer saco un comunicador, de alguna parte de su traje, y hablo con la persona del otro lado, después de una breve charla le dio un botón al hombre y una llave con el numero de la habitación.

-Espero disfrutes querido -dijo con un giño-

El hombre la miro inexpresivo, no es que ella pudiera notarlo por la capucha, agarro la llave y se fue dejando sola a su hermana.

-¿Y tu dulzura? ¿Ya elegiste? -dijo sin quitar su sonrisa, la jovencita debajo de la capucha negó con la cabeza y apunto a un vaso con liquido azul- ¿Quieres un zumo? De acuerdo, ahora mismo te lo traigo -dijo y se fue al rato volvió con el zumo y se lo dio a la joven- Disfrútalo -dijo y contoneando sus caderas se fue a atender a alguien mas-

La joven agarro el vaso y sin que nadie se diera cuenta este brillo por un momento hasta que el brillo desapareció. La joven comenzó a tomar tranquilamente.

- **Poner un afrodisiaco a una joven, que asco me dan estos humanos** -pensó con sumo desprecio al mencionar la especie-

* * *

El hombre estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de, como muchos dirían, su victima, sin saber que era completamente lo contrario.

Al llegar abrió la puerta, entro y la cerro rápidamente. Sus ojos voltearon a ver a un zorro negro con rojo que estaba temblando del miedo sin quitar sus ojos del hombre.

Un Zorua.

El hombre se acerco al joven Pokemon y este cerro los ojos esperando el destino que tanto evito su madre para el, lo cual se ve que no lo logro.

Sin embargo, al sentir que el hombre lo acariciaba lentamente, el abrió los ojos, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad volteo a ver los ojos del hombre y los vio brillando de color azul dentro de esa capucha.

-Tranquilo Zorua, ya no sufrirás mas -dijo con una voz calmante que realmente calmo el joven zorro-

Zorua: ¿Q-Quien eres? -tartamudeo-

-Es normal que no me recuerdes han pasado años desde que me encontré contigo en Sinno -dijo tranquilamente mientras levantaba su mano hacia su capucha-

Zorua: ¿Sinno? -murmuro para si mismo hasta que a su mente vino la imagen de un joven azabache quien ayudo a salvar a su madre hace tiempo- ¿A-Ash?

El hombre sonrió mientras se bajaba la capucha revelando el rostro cambiado y mas maduro del joven a quien Zorua estaba esperando ver.

Ash: Hola Zorua, tiempo sin verte viejo amigo -dijo tranquilamente-

Los ojos de Zorua estaban en shock, hasta que de ellos comenzaron a caer lagrimas, se lanzo a abrazar al azabache quien correspondió el abrazo, y Zorua lloro todo lo que tuvo que llorar desde hace tiempo.

Afuera todos los que podían oír el llanto del joven zorro sonreían descaradamente pensando que ya había comenzado la "Diversión", ajenos a lo que en realidad sucedía.

* * *

La joven encapuchada aun estaba tomando su zumo de bayas mientras miraba la hoja en frente de ella.

Sus brillaron amarillos cuando vieron al cual buscaba, la mujer nuevamente se acerco para ver si había elegido, hasta que la cayo apuntando en la hoja al cual eligió.

La mujer sonrió y hablo otra vez por el comunicador, después de recibir la paga, y le dio el mismo botón, mas otra llave a la joven, sin mas se retiro.

La joven miro la llave y subió las escaleras, llego a la habitación, entro y cerro la puerta. Al voltear la mirada vio a una criatura "Bípeda" con un "Casco" verde y cuernos rosados.

Era un Ralts, uno muy asustado.

La joven se acerco tranquilamente al Ralts, quien cerro los ojos por el miedo, hasta que escucho la voz de la joven, mas la cálida sensación de su mano acariciando su cabeza.

-Tranquilo Ralts, no te hare daño, yo vengo a liberarte de este infierno -dijo una dulce voz que Ralts sintió autentica-

Volteo para ver a los ojos a la joven, justo a tiempo para ver que se bajaba la capucha mostrando su largo cabello rubio y ojos amarillos.

-Soy Bonnie, y yo vine a liberarte -dijo seriamente-

La joven Ralts la miro fijamente notando que decía la verdad, lloro de felicidad y abrazo a la joven que correspondió inmediatamente.

* * *

Zorua, después de calmarse, le conto todo lo sucedido a Ash, de como el y su madre estaban viajando para poder encontrarlo para convertirse en sus Pokemon hasta que esos humanos los atraparon con esos bastones de electricidad.

Ash escucho todo con atención mientras le sacaba el collar a Zorua.

Zorua: Mi Memma hizo todo lo posible para que no me atraparan, pero ya sabes que sucedió -dijo suspirando tristemente-

Ash le acaricio la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa triste.

Ash: entiendo tu situación Zorua, por eso vine a liberarte y a todos los Pokemon cautivos -dijo y el zorro se emocionó con escuchar eso- De paso, vengo a pedirte algo, solo si quieres ¿Esta bien?

Zorua: claro Ash, lo que sea -dijo moviendo su cola felizmente-

Ash: ¿Quieres ser uno de mis compañeros? -dijo confundiendo al zorro-

Zorua: ¿No referirás a ser uno de tus Pokemon? -dijo con una ceja arqueada, el "humano" asintió-

Ash: si prefieres ese termino esta bien -dijo sacando una Pokebola azul, pero el símbolo amarillo en el frente le llamo la atención a Zorua, quien ensancho sus ojos-

Zorua: ¿E-Ese símbolo no es? -tartamudeo mirando a Ash-

Ash: -sonriendo- Así es Zorua, soy un Aura Guardian

Zorua: woah…-dijo sin palabras-

Ash: -ríe- Te entiendo, es algo complicado de hacer, pero bueno te explico esta Pokebola es un invento de mi hermana, esta esfera solo puede ser abierta por su usuario, sin embargo el Pokemon puede salir cuando quiera -dijo sonriendo-

Zorua: ya veo…-dijo mirando la Pokebola- Acepto -dijo sonriendo mientras apretaba la Pokebola dejándose absorber en un rayo azul-

Ash sonrió y escondió la Pokebola, se puso la capucha y salió de la habitación.

* * *

En la otra habitación, Bonnie y Ralts repetían la misma escena, el joven Pokemon acepto dejándose capturar, la joven escondió la Pokebola y se subió la capucha y salió de la habitación.

Los hermanos se encontraron en el camino y caminaron hasta el centro del "Prostíbulo Pokemon", sus ojos brillaron causando que la gente se quedara congelada.

- **Los humanos morirán, los Pokemon reinaran** -sonó en las mentes de todos-

De pronto, para el terror de los humanos, los collares de abrieron liberando a los Pokemon, y estos comenzaron a matar a los humanos.

Los dos hermanos miraron la escena hasta que desaparecieron en un rayo de luz.

* * *

Volvieron a aparecer a unos metros del "Bar", ambos de miraron y asintieron.

Una luz comenzó a verse desde el centro del Bar, y la luz se extendió hasta que llego a rodear a toda la ciudad, y cuando la luz se fue, la ciudad tampoco estaba.

Ash: uno a caído -comenzó a decir-

Bonnie: quedan cinco -termino lo que dijo-

Ambos desaparecieron en las sombras del bosque a sus espaldas.


End file.
